Panem Arts Academy
by og.last.queen
Summary: What happens when Katniss and the gang go to a prestigious art school. Will they get signed or will things turn ut unexpected. Romance later on in the story
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Panem Arts Academy**

**Katniss POV**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. I wake up and check on Prim, then I get dressed and do my hygiene before texting all my friends Johanna, Gale, Peeta, Clove, Cato, Leanna whom we call FoxFace, Marvel, Glimmer, Finnick, Annie, and Thresh. (Rue and Prim are in middle school). Then I go downstairs, eat breakfast, and made sure that Prim and Rue got to the bus stop in time and made my way to school before I head to school. At around 8 AM I arivve in the parking lot of the prestigous school. When I head inside I clique up with all my friends in the cafeteria. Then at the bell we split up to go to our classes. My 1st period is Music with Cinna. "Class, we are going to be putting on a talent show for the entire school!" Cinna exclaims. WHOA! A talent show! I know I can sing but I can also dance. But let's save the others for later. "Sign up sheets are outside" This is my oppurtunity to shine like I have always wanted to. I rush to my locker and take my guitar out and sit on a bench. I have a few minutes why not practice? I strum the strings finding the right tune then I start singing

_I knew you were_  
_You were gonna come to me_  
_And here you are_  
_But you better choose carefully_  
_'Cause I am capable of anything_  
_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
_Make me your one and only_  
_Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_  
_This love will make you levitate_  
_Like a bird_  
_Like a bird without a cage_  
_But down to earth_  
_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
_It's a yes or no, no maybe_  
_So just be sure before you give it up to me_  
_Up to me, give it up to me_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

_So you wanna __play__ with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

I finish singing and I see that everybody mouths were open. Then I put my guitar back in its place and headed to 2nd period Dance with my friend Enobaria. She tells me "Coach says we will be doing hip-hop" That was expected. Then Ciarrah the snob comes up to me begging for me to knock her out. I just glare at her with one of my evil looks and she goes away. I hate her and her stupid clique! "ARUMPH" her little snotty followers say after her. Like go away!

Then as soon as it starts it ends. Time for 3rd period Life Lessons with Trinket. This is the most annoying class with Miss. Trinket. I take my seat when Caton slams his books down next to me and sits down and this lady screams "THAT IS MAHAGONY!" I don't see how it is funny when she does that so I tell her loud and clear "Effie nobody care about a dest except for you and you 'THAT IS MAHAGONY!' self go some where with that!" Its the honest truth nbody wants to hear her mouth running all the time. But she looks hurt and i get the 'Tell her Katniss!' from the whole class. She dismisses us with out further or due.

To be honest I am really tired of my teachers so I am just going to go home. As I walk out the door my friends looked shocked. They know I will walk outta here with out further notice. I Take my guitar and all my necessities and leave texting everybody to meet me at my house after school. I get home and go to my room close my door take my clothes off put on my house clothes and go to sleep on my wonderful bed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Forming a Band

**Chapter 2: Back to Normal**

**Katniss POV**

I think I just wasn't feeling it yesterday but now I am rested and I am ready for the day. My friends said that I was just tired and in the end drop I really was. Today I am up and ready to go. I texst Cato, Finnick, Gale, Madge, Annie, Clove, Johanna, that I am myself again. They reply YAY We got Katniss Back!. Well... I do my morning routine and I head for school. While driving to school an idea pops into my head. "Do you guys want to join the talent show?" I ask. They looked at each other then they say " Yeah, Sure" This is starting to come together. "Okay so we can practice every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday" Then they look at me and ask "So what are WE going to do?' I told them "We are going to form a band" They looked surprised and shocked because this must be the most outrageous idea I have ever had! I even asked Enobaria to join and she said yes! So I started writing down some assessments. I ask them individually"Gale, can you play drums?" He nods his head :Can you make a beat on a drum?" He nods his head "Good you're on drums" At that he jumps up and says"YESSS!" Cato's Turn. "Cato, You play the electric guitar don't you?" He nods his head as if I should know that. "Ok Cato, Electric Guitar" He just give that cocky smirk. Now for the famous Finnick Odair. "Pretty Boy, you play keyboard right?" He glares at me then nods his head. "Alright the Finny-Boy, has keyboard" and time for the Girls. "Girls, You will be singing with me" They jump up and down and excitedly scream.

As we make our way inside the building I text Annie really quick..

Kit-Kat: Can u come over after school I need some help

CrestaAnnie: OKAY what time

Kit-Kat: 430 is fine

CrestaAnnie: I'll be there

I think to myself, 'This is going to be good"

**Time Lapse-After School**

Annie arrives at my house and we make small talk but then its to business. "Annie, I want to do this song and I don't know how I am going to split it up?" She smiles sincrely and says "Let me hear the song" So I pick up my guitar and tune and strum it until the tune is right then start to sing

_Make it stop, sounds so good_  
_I just can't take no more_  
_Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know_  
_I don't know (know)_

_But don't stop, don't move_  
_Just keep it there (right there)_  
_Keep it right there_  
_Keep it right there_

_(I wanna)_  
_Put you on repeat_  
_Play__ you everywhere I go_  
_E-e-everywhere I go_  
_Play you everywhere I go_  
_Put you on repeat_  
_Play you everywhere I go_  
_E-e-everywhere I go_  
_Play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah, I wanna put this __son__g on replay_  
_I can listen to it all day_  
_I can listen to you all day, you all day_  
_Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay_  
_We can start all over again, and again_  
_Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay_

_Don't stop_  
_Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder_  
_I don't wanna miss a single thing_  
_I wanna hear every melody (yeah)_

_B-b-b-b-beating_  
_Beating so loud you can feel it_  
_B-b-b-b-beating_  
_Beating for you_

_(I wanna)_  
_Put you on repeat_  
_Play you everywhere I go_  
_E-e-everywhere I go_  
_Play you everywhere I go_  
_Put you on repeat_  
_Play you everywhere I go_  
_E-e-everywhere I go_  
_Play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay_  
_I can __listen to__ it all day_  
_I can listen to you all day, you all day_  
_Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay_  
_We can start all over again, and again_  
_Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay_

_Rip your lid off, you know I'm crashing down_  
_I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound_

_(Put this song on replay)_  
_(Put this song on replay) on replay_  
_(Put this song on replay) on replay_  
_Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day_

_Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay_  
_I can __listen__ to it all day_  
_I can listen to you all day, you all day_  
_Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay_  
_We can start all over again, and again_  
_Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay_

_Yeah_  
_Yeah!_

After I finish the song Annie starts thinking. She says "Yeah we can split that, but first let's call the girls." She calls them and tells them that we got a song that they just need to get they're parts. In 15 minutes all of them were here at my house. "Which parts do we get?" Asks Johanna. "Johanna you get the first verse, Madge you get first hook,Clove you get second verse, I will get second hook, and Katniss will get choruses. Ok?" Everybody just nodded they're head. This was going to be sweet for this talent show. 


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

**Chapter 3: First Practice**

**Katniss POV**

After school, we meet at my house to discuss our song. Once everybody is here we move to a band room my parents own for some crazy reason. So we set up and I play the song for the boys so that they can get the beat. Then Cato shows up late...I am going to curse his ass out! "Where the hell were you?" He looks taken by surprised "Why do you ned to know?" Oh so you want to play like that"Well...We went over the damn song and now since you got here late we have to go over it again!" He then shuts his mouth and smirks. "Oh wipe that stupid ass smirk off your face!" I complain. So we go over it and We start our parts

_**Bold&amp;Italic:Johanna, Italic: Clove Bold: Annie **__**Bold,Italic and underlined: Madge, Underlined:Katniss**_

_**Make it stop, sounds so good**_  
_**I just can't take no more**_  
_**Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know**_  
_**I don't know (know)**_

_But don't stop, don't move_  
_Just keep it there (right there)_  
_Keep it right there_  
_Keep it right there_

(I wanna)  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-e-everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-e-everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go

Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day, you all day  
Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay

_**B-b-b-b-beating**_  
_**Beating so loud you can feel it**_  
_**B-b-b-b-beating**_  
_**Beating for you**_

(I wanna)  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-e-everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-e-everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go

Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day, you all day  
Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay

**Rip your lid off, you know I'm crashing down**  
**I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound**

(Put this song on replay)  
(Put this song on replay) on replay  
(Put this song on replay) on replay  
Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day

Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day, you all day  
Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay

Yeah  
Yeah!

So after we sing it about 3 more times we order pizza and talk somemore. Then one by one we file out and head home. When I get home I see Prim and Rory on the couch watching T.v. but where's mom? "Prim where did mom go?" She shrugs her shoulder. Not again, I stormed up the stairs and intruded in her room to findd that she wasn't there. She left a note saying..

_**Katniss,**_

_**I will be back in a few months I went on a business trip take care of Prim **_

_**3 Mom**_

Really?! Really Mom?! Then I take my shower and sleep the stresses away.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**The italic and underlined won't work so the fisrst part is Johanna the 1st hook is Clove the choruses are Katniss the second verse is Annie and the second hook is Madge**

**Sorry for the incovienence**

**3**


End file.
